Sad Beautiful Tragic
by LoveOutLoud11
Summary: Sad Beautiful Tragic Love Affair Both in heartbreak, follow along as our favorite couple tries to find their way back to eachother and back to the love they can't seem to grasp. AU


Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic

Chapter I

The rain fall hard against the old, dark, brown roof. Lighting striked across the sky in a blink of an eye. It was as dark as an Arkansas night, and nothing but the soft cries of the weather could be heard.

Meredith sighed as another tear fell from her eyes. She couldn't move a muscle, for her legs had given out on her. Her heartbeat was calm and steady. She shook, but only enough to where you could tell. Silent sobs escaped her mouth. She was speechless.

It was basic routine. Get up ; get dress ; go to school ; come home ; go to bed ; cry a little

Heartbreak wasn't easy. She had dealt with it before. It was just another feeling you would get when a guy decieded to be careless with your heart. But this time, it was much worse.

It was almost as if she was dying a slow, tragic, death. Everything that she had know had been ripped away from her. It was hard to breath.

A small knock came from the other side of her bedroom door. She debated answering it, or acting as if she had fallen into a deep sleep. Instead, she simply let out a 'come in' and remained in the place she had been in since she had arrived home from school.

"Mom picked us up something to eat." Lexie spoke softly. "I didn't know if you were hungry or not. I thought you might like to eat."

Meredith rolled over on her bed, facing her sister instead of the gray wall. "I'm not that hungry."

Lexie nodded, walking the short distance to come and sit by her sister. "Meredith you probably should eat something. It's not healthy."

"I'll be down in a minute." Meredith told her. "Don't worry about it."

Lexie remained on the bed. Meredith sat up after a couple minutes had went by, sitting beside Lexie.

"He misses you."

Meredith just nodded her head. She had a million words that she could give back to that statement, but she chose not to.

"He may not act like it. But he does. Mark was talking to him and he said that..."

"Stop. Just stop it!" Meredith exclaimed, before growing quiet. "I don't want to know. If he has, if he has something to say he will say it to me. Not to Mark or anyone else. It just, it doesn't matter."

Meredith got up from the bed, leaving the dark, cold room behind her. She walked swiftly down the stairs and into the kitchen where the box of pizza lay. She picked up a slice, ignoring her sister's presence.

"Your Calculus teacher called me today. During work if I might add." Ellis interupted the quiet, coming into the kitchen. "He says that you are lacking in your studies. Your grades are dropping. No daughter of mine will be an A minus student. I can assure you Meredith Elizabeth. If it's not up by the end of the week, you will be grounded longer than you already are."

"Mother, it's already Thursday? You expect it to be up by tomorrow?" Meredith snapped. "There's no way. That's not fair."

"I guess your grounding will be extended by a few weeks. You don't see Lexie failing in her studies." Ellis told her oldest daughter.

"It's not that bad of an grade Mother. Why can't you start apperciating my grades instead of dictating them all the time. Not everyone is an perfectionist like you." Meredith stressed.

"That will be enough out of you. Go upstairs to your room. Don't come out tell you can get your attitude _and _your grades. I can't stress enough how important it is that you have high grades. You will never make it into college, much less Medical School with grades like yours."

The stern sound of her mother's voice grew smaller and smaller as she walked weakly up the stairs. Holding the plate with the slice of pizza on it, she choose to wait tell she reached her room to let any sign of emotion show. It was always her she had a problem with. Either Ellis had a major problem with her, or Lexie was too shy and scared to speak up about her thoughts.

Slamming her door, she threw down the plate on her desk. Eating was the last thing on her mind.

She quickly changed into a pair of sweats, and Derek's old sweatshirt he had never bothered coming to get. It smelt of him, and was a little slice of safeness.

Laying back down, she let her thoughts jump across the room. Her life was everywhere at the moment, and the harder she tried to get it under control, the more difficult it became to breathe.

Soon, her eyes were closing. She fell into a dark place, nightmares looking better than reality.

_That was the sad part_.

Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic

Walking through the double doors of Seattle High, Mark walked along side his bestfriend. Everyone seemed to be in a decent mood, mostly because it was the day before the weekend.

Fridays were always a sign of freedom, and everybody couldn't wait tell the final bell of the rung. Too bad the day was just getting starting.

Mark looked at Derek, seeing his bestfriend walking through the school as if nothing was going on in his life. He gave the occasional wink to a few girls passing by, and a small smile to the many people he did know.

"You going to the big bonfire Tyler's having tonight?" Mark asked Derek as they walked along.

"I guess. Nothing else left to do around. I might head over to Alex's if it starts to rain." Derek told him.

"Alex did say something about his Dad picking up a couple cartons of beer. That would be so bad." Mark grinned. "I told Lex I'd come pick her up tonight before we left to go wherever we're going. I felt bad for not letting her come. Seeing as there isn't much of anything Meredith..."

Derek turned his head a different direction, show Mark he was done with the conversation.

"...can do." Mark finished slowly.

"I'll meet you at Tyler's then."

"I thought we were going to ride together, Man?"

Derek looked over at Mark. "No, we're not."

"Derek, you don't even have to get out of the car."

"I'll meet you there." Derek said, walking off from Mark.

"Damn, he's a is a living hell." Mark groaned, going in a different direction.

Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic Sad Beautiful Tragic

Derek sat through first period, wanting to claw his eyes out. He didn't know if was that it was getting closer and closer to the weekend, or if he honestly didn't care anymore that made him want to beat his own head in.

Turning to face the door, ignoring what his Physics teacher was talking about, he stared out the door. He watched as a few girls passed by the doorway, giggling about something the blonde had said. Derek rolled his eyes. Girls like that, tended to get on his nerves.

He felt his mood shift as he felt her presence move by quickly. He perked up, losing his breath when he saw her pass by the door, just as fast as the group of giggiling girls had earlier.

He felt his heart clench, a painful feeling of lonesomeness swarm his body. Missing her was going to be the death of him. But nobody had to know that.

_You went away, how dare you, I miss you_

_You said I'd be okay_

_But I'm not going to_

_Ever get, over you_

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Review!**


End file.
